marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelyn Necker (Earth-8410)
of the year 2020, Earth-8410, Omni Corporation | Relatives = Eliza Clare Necker (mother), Smart (father), Death's Head II/Minion, Death Wreck, Death Metal (creations/"sons"). | Universe = Earth-8410 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 128 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Research scientist, inventor | Education = PhD in robotics; extensively educated in artificial intelligence, computer vision, engineering cybernetics and multiple other scientific fields | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Liam Sharp | First = Death's Head II #1 | HistoryText = Dr. Evelyn Necker spent six years working for A.I.M., four of those years were dedicated to the Minion Project, to protect A.I.M. from a future threat of unknown source. During 2018 she created the first Minion-Prototype using spare parts and the brain of an alcoholic vagabond. However he was lost to time for two years. After successfully creating the Minion, she send him in a routine operation to kill and assimilate a personality. The cyborg ran across Death's Head, earning the hate of the Freelancer Peacekeeping Agent, who tracked him down to his base. Even before the fight started, Dr. Evelyn Necker noticed that the Minion's behavior had already started to be odd. After Death's Head broke into the complex and attacked the Minion cyborg, the more advanced cyborg easily destroyed and assimilated the mechanoid. This assimilation caused a backlash. The Minion afterwards fled, with Dr. Evelyn Necker hot on it tail. His next target Mister Fantastic team up with Dr. Necker to stop the run away Minion cyborg. And as suggested that Death's Head cybernetic personality had taken nearly over the Minion's body as he had previously only downloaded personalities from flesh beings. This prove to be true and Reed and Dr. Necker were able to allow Death's Head personality to take control of the Minion's body. It quickly however ran away leaving Dr. Neck to search for it once more. By 2021, after A.I.M. destruction at the hands of Charnel, Dr. Necker took a job in the Omni Corporation and was revisited by the Minion-Prototype. She quickly when about experimenting with his time-belt and accidentally sending him to Earth-9939, where he retrieved for her and unknown metal. She called this Prometheum, for the titan that stole fire from the gods. She successfully created a new android with metal call Death Metal, but upon turning it on it quickly gain it own will. Trying to stop it she commanded Death Wreck to prevent him from using time jump, but only cause both of them to vanish back to Earth-9939. | Powers = | Abilities = Evelyn Necker is a certified genius in robotics, and she has vast knowledge in engineering artificial intelligence, computer vision, cybernetics and advanced weaponry. She is also trained in a wide array of advanced energy weapons and explosives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = She often wears bulletproof body armor and a visor with various scanning capabilities. Using hand-held time discs and similar teleportation devices, she can teleport through time, space and realities. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/drnecker.htm }} Category:Necker Family Category:Robotics Category:Shooting Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Marvel UK Characters